Janji Dibawah Pohon Sakura
by meshi-chan
Summary: Dua anak. Inaba. Dan Pohon Sakura. SouNao. AU, OOC. Don't like, don't read. No flames.


Janji Di bawah Pohon Sakura

Disclaimer : I do not own anything

Rated : K+

Fandom : Persona 4 / Persona Series Souji Seta & Naoto Shirogane

Genre : Friendship, Romance.

Warning : AU, Naoto dan Souji SANGAT OOC, Hinaan dari A sampai Z ada disini! Read n Review are acceptable But NO FLAME!. Souji's POV. I warned you.

Summary : Sebuah janji yang dibuat 2 anak kecil dibawah Pohon Sakura, dan pohon itulah saksi bisu pertemuan pertama mereka dan janji mereka.

* * *

Inaba, Summer. 1999

Souji's POV

Namaku Seta Souji. Umurku 5 tahun. Aku berasal dari Tokyo, sebuah kota besar si Jepang. Ayahku bilang Tokyo adalah ibukota Jepang. Oh ya! Hari ini aku berada di Inaba. Sebuah desa yang sangat kecil.

Seminggu yang lalu, pamanku, Ryotaro jii-san mengajakku ke desa ini. Ayah dan ibu memutuskan untuk membiarkan aku ke desa ini. Karena disini sangat sejuk. Bebas polusi dan mungkin saja penyakit asmaku bisa sembuh.

Sayang, hari ini aku akan pulang. Padahal aku suka disini. Pemandangannya indah, dan aku sangat suka. Hari ini, aku diantar pamanku ke Yasogami High School, katanya dia ingin bertemu gurunya yang mengajarnya dulu.

"Souji ingin masuk? Atau ingin disini saja?" tanyanya kepadaku.

"Aku mau disini saja" kataku halus.

Paman tersenyum padaku, lalu ia menunjuk ke pohon sakura tak jauh dari tempat kami berdua berdiri. "Kamu duduk disana saja, ya?"

Aku mengangguk mantap. Lalu segera berlari kearah pohon itu. Lalu, paman masuk kedalam.

Aku duduk dibawah pohon berbunga pink itu. Lambang kepolisian Jepang kata paman.

"Hei!" sapa seorang anak berambut biru. "Kamu sedang apa?" tanyanya ceria.

"Aku sedang menunggu pamanku. Kamu?" tanyaku balik.

"Aku sedang menunggu ibu! Kedua kakakku ikut dengannya." jawabnya sambil duduk disebelahku.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Lalu sedikit menggeser badanku agar ia bisa duduk.

Anak itu mendongak. "Pohon ini bagus, ya!" katanya.

Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Namanya sakura. Bunganya lambang polisi Jepang." jelasku.

Kami terdiam sejenak.

"Hei, Kamu nanti sekolah disini juga tidak?" tanya anak itu.

Rasanya aku ingin tertawa. Aku kan masih kelas TK...

"Tentu. Kan disini indah" kataku meyakinkan anak yang berada di sebelahku,

"Aku pasti masuk disini! Aku janji!" seru anak itu semangat. "Kata okaasan, pohon ini sudah cukup tua, lho! Aku ingin melihat pohon ini saat aku masuk kesini lagi".

Aku tertawa kecil. Anak disebelahku memungut sebuah bunga Sakura, dan ia robek menjadi dua bagian.

"Ini! Kamu pegang ini ya!" usulnya seraya menyerahkan setengah bunga Sakura itu. "Ini sebuah janji. Janji bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi!"

Aku agak heran Janji? Aku sering melanggarnya dengan kawan-kawanku.

"Kata okaasan, bila kita berjanji dibawah pohon ini, janji kita selalu kita ingat" kata anak itu.

Aku mengambilnya "Di hari yang sama, tanggal 6. Saat musim semi. Tepat dibawah pohon Sakura ini." lanjutku. "_Pinky Swear_"

Anak itu mengangguk "Tidak berjanji, akan minum air sungai Samegawa Plain."

"Setuju!" kataku setuju.

Kami menyilangkan jari kelingking kami, lalu mengikrarkan "Kami telah berjanji untuk bertemu dan masuk ke sekolah ini. Jika kami tidak menepati, kami akan meminum air dari Samegawa Plain! Pohon Sakura! Dengarkanlah janji kami!" seru kita berdua dengan keras.

Kami menatap keatas, ke pohon Sakura itu. Lalu, tertawa pelan.

"Naoko! Saatnya berangkat!" panggil seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru, berlari menuju arah anak itu.

"Ah! Baiklah, Minato nii-san!" sahut anak itu balik. Ia menoleh kearahku sekali.

"Ingat janji kita, ya!" seru anak itu bangga.

Aku mengangguk mantap. Dan melambaikan tanganku kepada anak itu.

Aku menatap punggung anak berambut biru sebahu itu. Yang bersamanya aku membuat sebuah janji.

Aku menatap pohon Sakura itu.

"Aku akan menepati janji ini." kataku dengan nada yang meyakinkan.

* * *

2 Weeks Later...

Aku menatap televisi dihadapan itu. Yang baru saja membacakan berita. Aku sih awalnya tak tertarik, tapi begitu okaasan memekik kaget tentang berita itu, aku heran apa yang terjadi.

"Kaasan? Kaasan kenapa? Berita itu kenapa?" tanyaku polos.

Okaasan hanya menggeleng pelan, "Oh tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Haruhi! Apakah Haruhi-?" teriak okaasan.

Otousan masuk keruangan, lalu ia melihat TV.

"'_ Ditemukan 3 mayat di Jembatan Mooonlight tepatnya jembatan yang menghubungkan Tatsumi Port Island dan Iwatodai. Belum pasti apa penyebabnya, tapi ketiga mayat itu mati mengenaskan. Nama korbannya adalah Ryo Arisato dan Haruhi Arisato. Ketiga anak mereka dinyatakan hilang. _"'

Okaasan jatuh dan menangis. "Haruhi.. Tidak.. Haruhi..." isaknya pelan.

Otousan hanya mengelus kepala Okaasan.

"Apakah Naoko juga?" tanya Otousan.

Aku tersentak tiba-tiba.

'Naoko... Anak itu!'

Aku berlari masuk kamar, lalu kututup pintuku.

Aku hanya terdiam, tak mengerti tentang orang dewasa.

"Anak itu kenapa?" tanyaku polos. Tak mengerti.

* * *

13 years later.

Umurku sudah 17 tahun sekarang. Aku kembali ke Inaba lagi. Aku senang dan lega. Bertemu Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Teddie, Kanji, Rise dan Naoto. Walaupun ada masalah ini-itu seperti masalah pembunuhan yang tergantung terbalik, Mayonaka Channel samapai menghadapi Izanami, dalang dibalik kasus ini, aku bangga memiliki mereka, sahabat yang selalu berada di sebelahku.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku di Inaba. Kami semua berkumpul di Junes Food Court, berbincang layaknya remaja biasa. Namun, Naoto tak ada. Kami pun berpencar ke sudut kota Inaba untuk mencarinya. Aku berlari menuju Yasogami. Entah kenapa hanya itu yang muncul di kepalaku. Yasogami High School... Dibawah pohon Sakura. Tunggu! Bukankah itu pohon dimana aku bertemu anak itu..? Kalau begitu...

Terlihat seorang berambut biru sedang memandang pohon itu. Ia memakai jas biru dan topi.

"Naoto!" panggilku.

Naoto menoleh dan melihatku berlari lalu tersenyum.

"Ah, Souji-senpai-" katanya tapi dipotong olehku.

"Souji cukup, Naoto" kataku tersenyum balik.

Muka Naoto memerah. "Terserahlah..." lalu ia tertawa kecil.

Ia memandang kembail pohon Sakura ini. "Maaf. Karena aku menjadi detektif, aku melewati hari itu. Hari dimana harusnya aku bertemu denganmu." bisiknya pelan.

"Hem? Kau ngomong apa tadi, Naoto?" tanyaku pura-pura heran, padahal aku mendengarnya.

"Ah. Bukan apa-apa." jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil lalu aku menjawab perkataannya, "Tenang saja. aku selalu menunggumu disini. Aku tak mau mengingkar janji, apalagi kepada anak kecil yang kutemui saat umurku 5 tahun..."

Naoto terkejut, lalu menoleh kepadaku dengan raut wajah tak percaya. "S-Souji..?"

Aku tertawa kecil. Lalu aku mengambil sekelopak bunga Sakura, dan mengulang seluruh perjanjian itu,

"Kami telah berjanji untuk bertemu dan masuk sekolah ini! Jika-"

"Jika kami tak menepati, kami akan meminum air dari Samegawa Plain!" lanjut Naoto.

Kami menarik nafas dan memejamkan mata,

"Pohon Sakura! Lihatlah kami! Kami menepati janji ini!" seru aku dan Naoto keras, sambil berpegangan tangan.

Kami mendongak kearah pohon yang membisu itu, tapi aku dapat merasakan pohon itu tersenyum kearah kami berdua.

"Hei, Naoto. Bukankah namamu dulu Naoko?" tanyaku.

Naoto mengangguk, "Semenjak ayah dan ibuku meninggal dalam kecelakaan 13 tahun lalu, aku mengganti namaku." jawabnya.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, "Kecelakaan? Kecelakaan apa?" tanyaku.

"Kecelakaan mobil di Moonlight Bridge, jembatan penghubung Tatsumi Port Island dan Iwatodai." jawab Naoto.

Aku merasakan seprti Kou menghantamku dengan bola basketnya. Jadi, berita waktu itu..

"Akan kuceritakan" kata Naoto.  
.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Moonlight Bridge, 1999. FullMoon.

Naoto's POV

.

Hari sudah malam, tapi mobil yang kutumpangi masih berjalan. Aku dapat merasakannya.

Aku tertidur diantara kedua kakak kembarku, Minato-oniisan dan Minako-oneesan.

Minato-oniisan, berambut biru dan ia menyender ke jendela dan sudah tertidur lelap. Minako-oneesan, berambut merah dan ia memelukku serta membiarkanku mencengkram baju lengan panjangnya.

Kalau mau jujur, aku tidak tertidur, aku hanya memejamkan mataku. Mungkin aku sudah cukup tidur selama pesta tadi.

Sekali-kali, okaasan menoleh ke jok belakang dan tersenyum melihat kami bertiga. Dilanjutkan dengan menoleh ke otousan dan melontarkan pujian, 'Anak-anak lucu bukan?' atau 'Lihat! Minako memeluk Naoko!'.

Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Di raut wajahnya tersirat kekhawatiran dan ketakutan.

"Ryo, sekarang fullmoon. Apakah kau juga berpikir bahwa mahluk yang dijelaskan Kirijo-dono tadi?" tanya okaasan khawatir.

"Kita berharap saja semoga mahluk itu tidak berada disini dan mengincar kita, Haruhi." jawab otousan.

BLAAAARR!

"RYO!" seru okaasan lalu menengok kebelakang.

"HARUHI! MENUNDUK! ANAK-ANAK! MENUNDUK!" teriak otousan.

BRAAAAAKKKKK!

Mobil yang kami tumpangi tiba-tiba terbalik setelah ledakan tadi.

"Haruhi! Bawa Minato, Minako dan Naoko lari!" perintah Ryo.

Okaasan menggendongku dan menyuruh Minato-oniisan dan Minako-oneesan lari.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Ryo? RYO!" tanya okaasan.

"Aku akan menahan monster ini! Cepat!" teriak otousan.

Monster? Aku menoleh kearah otousan, dan aku mendengar Minako-oneesan memekik, dan Minato-oniisan yang berusaha melindunginya.

Mataku membesar, benar. Sosok hitam membawa pedang dan sedang berlari kearah otousan dan tepatnya kearah kami.

Otousan meraih pistol dari holsternya dan menembaki sosok itu.

"Sialan! Mahluk apa ini? Tidak mempan!" maki otousan marah. Mahluk itu menghilang.

Dan muncul tepat dibelakang Minako-oneesan.

"KYAA!" jerit Minako-oneesan.

"MENJAUH KAU DASAR MONSTER!" teriak Minato-oniisan keras.

Okaasan membelalakkan matanya, lalu meraih pistolnya juga.

DOR! DOR! Okaasan menembak monster itu.

Mahluk itu kembali menghilang.

Otousan membelalakkan matanya lagi, menyadari monster itu mengayunkan pedangnya. Tepat dibelakangnya.

CRAAASSSS! "UUUAAARRRGHHH!" teriakan otousan yang penuh kesakitan menyebar. Lalu jatuh, tak bergerak.

"OTOUSAAANNN!" "RYYOOO!" teriak kami.

Okaasan menurunkanku dan menyerahkanku kepada Minako-oneesan. "Jangan sekali-kali kamu lepaskan Naoko, sayang! Minato! Awasi adik-adikmu!" perintah okaasan kepada Minako-oneesan dan Minato-oniisan sambil berlinang air mata.

Okaasan menyentuh leher otousan dan terisak kembali.

"Okaasan... Apa otousan?" tanya Minako-oneesan sambil memeluk tubuh mungilku.

"Anak-anak... Lari.." perintah okaasan. "Selamatkan diri kalian..."

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

"Palladion!"

Kami menengok kearah suara itu. Perempuan berambut pirang pendek sedang memunculkan mahluk dibelakangnya.

"Kau android yang laboratarium! Aigis! Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya okaasan.

"Kumohon larilah, Haruhi-sama!" pinta perempuan yang dipanggil Aigis itu. "Disini berbahaya!" Wajahnya datar, tapi suaranya menyiratkaan kekhawatiran.

"OKAASAN, AIGIS AWASS!" teriak Minato-oniisan dan aku bersamaan.

Sebelum bisa Aigis melihat kebelakang, okaasan mendorongnya kebelakang.

BLLAAAAAARRRRRR! Lalu, kami melihat okaasan terjatuh dan tak bergerak.

"OKAASANN!" teriak kami bertiga keras.

"HARUHI-SAMAA!" teriak Aigis. Ia melihat kearah kami bertiga.

"Minako-sama, Minato-sama, saya mohon. Letakkan Naoko-sama dibawah, lalu berjalanlah kebelakang saya." perintah Aigis.

"Tapi, aku telah diperintahkan untuk tak-" bantah Minako-oneesan.

"Tolong. Cepat. Saya jamin, Naoko-sama akan aman." kata Aigis berjanji." Kalau anda tak mau, taruh dia dibelakang anda lalu berpeganganlah pada pundak saya"

Minako-oneesan meletakkanku dibelakangku, dan meletakkan tangannya di pundak Aigis.

Minato-oniisan mengikutinya.

"Ini cara terakhir saya... Maafkan saya, Minato-sama, Minako-sama..." kata Aigis meminta maaf. "Palladion..."

Lalu, cahaya putih mengelilingi mereka selagi monster itu berada tepat di depan mereka.

"Saya harus menyegel Death diantara kalian berdua.."

"ONEESAN! ONIISANN!" teriakku keras.

.

End of Naoto's POV.

**END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**

Souji's POV

"Begitulah" Naoto mengakhiri ceritanya, "Setelah aku sadar aku berada di sebuah rumah bersama kakek dan Yakushiji-san."

Aku ingin berteriak 'DUNIA INI KOK KECIL BANGEEETTT?'. Tapi, kalau kupikir ulang.. Gajadi deh. Entar dikira buronan RSJ kali. Aku pernah kenal Minato dan Minako, mereka pernah bermain denganku dan kami bersahabat baik.

"Bagaimana kedua kakakmu?" tanyaku.

"Mereka masih hidup waktu itu." jawab Naoto. "Tapi, 2010 lalu, mereka meninggal dengan damai. Seorang perempuan yang mengaku teman mereka, menelpon kami. Kalau tak salah, namanya Yukari Takeba, memberitahu bahwa mereka meninggal dengan tersenyum." kata Naoto, suaranya bergetar.

Hatiku mencelos mengetahui itu. Tapi, hatiku juga lega mereka meninggal dengan tersenyum damai.

Hening...

"Nee, senpai. Putar subjek. Tentang janji kita. Kelihatannya tak ada yang mengingkari, ya." kata Naoto sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan tak enak tadi.

Aku mengangguk. "Dengan begitu tak ada yang meminum air mentah Samegawa Plain."

Kami tertawa kecil.

Aku memandang wajah Naoto, adik kelas sekaligus kekasihku. Aku ingat pertama kali kesini, aku agak kecewa tak ada yang menungguku.

Namun, sekarang anak itu berada disini. aku telah bertemu dengannya kembali. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasihku sendiri yang bernama Naoto Shirogane.

- OWARI -

OMAKE!

Souji : Dengan begitu tak ada yang meminum air mentah Samegawa Plain.

Naoto : Oh tidak bisa. Harus ada. Bukan aku, bukan senpai.

Souji : Yosuke? Chie? Yukiko? Kanji? Rise? Teddie?

Naoto : Bukan. Yosuke-senpai sih bisa saja (Yosuke : HATCCHHUUUHH!) Tapi ada yang lebih... *deathglare kearah Meshi, author*

Souji : *Deathglare ke Meshi, evil smirks*

Naoto dan Souji : MESHIII!

Meshi : UGGYYAAAAA! NOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TOOO!

Souji : *menggotong Meshi bersama Naoto"* Like hell I care.

Naoto : 1...2...3! *melempar author ke Samegawa Plain*

BYUUURRR!

Dann... Author basah kuyup.

A/N : Gajekah? Hehe. Request dari teman saya Shijima Amagi. No flame yah. Kritik cukup.

Naoto : Tolong review-lah author yang belum makan selama 3 hari ini *puppy eyes*

Souji : *Membawa papan bertuliskan 'REVIEW. TOMBOL BAWAH. SUNNAH TEKEN TU TOMBOL*

Adachi : REVIEW OR DIE..

Meshi : *dikeroyok readers gara2 maksa*


End file.
